


summer girls

by leiascully



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-30
Updated: 2007-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nice dress."</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer girls

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: any fundraiser in California  
> A/N: For a drabble challenge.  
> Disclaimer: _The West Wing_ and all related characters are property of Aaron Sorkin, Thomas Schlamme, and NBC. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

CJ adjusted the straps of the summer dress she'd bought just because it was still glooming winter in D.C. and she had a little of Isabelle's money left. Vindication of her California dream, she supposed. The thin fabric slipped down her curves and floated around her knees; it was something she could never wear in the press room.

"Nice dress," said Amy from the doorway. "I hope you won't mind taking it off later." She had a bag slung over her shoulder. "We're going to the beach."

CJ felt a sudden heat that had little to do with the sunshine.


End file.
